


Threads of Time

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Audition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once she was all cried out, Violet rose from the bed. When she awoke alone, it didn't surprise her. She didn't need to search for him, she knew where he was. She quickly dressed, and headed out to join him.

As she crested the hill she saw him, the fresh flowers he had brought with him still clutched in his long fingers, and the wind ruffling his already unruly hair.

He knelt in front of the headstone, his head resting on the cool granite, his eyes closed tightly.

His memories were interrupted as Violet came up behind him. She knelt down next to him putting her arm around his thin shoulders, and nestling into her husband's arms she smiled into his large dark eyes.

He blinked the un-shed tears from his eyes and attempted a smile. Getting to his feet, he placed the flowers on the grave. 

"Do you ever regret it?" he asked, looking at the headstone.

Violet followed his gaze, then leaning forward to trace the raised letters "John Tyler Smith" inscribed on the marker, "every day," she sighed, "come on let's go home, it's freezing out here."

They walked, arm in arm back to the house, both lost in the what ifs that seemed to rule their lives.

\---------  
David's first moments back on Earth were a bit disorienting. He had no idea what day it was, what time it was or where he had misplaced his house keys. He stood on the front porch playing pocket Macarena until he finally found them in the inner pocket of his jacket.

Once inside the house he turned on the television to get the exact date, and found he had arrived home a day before he had left. He shook his head in wonder, time travel was something he would never get used to.

He checked his messages and was about to step into the shower when his mobile rang, the number showed up on the screen as "unknown". He chose not to answer it and instead get out of the clothes he had felt like he had been wearing for a week.

In the shower he tried to still his mind, letting the hot water rinse away the questions that swirled in his head like suds down the drain, but he kept hearing The Master's words over and over again. It wasn't until the hot water ran out that he recovered from his fugue state and wrapping his robe tightly around himself stepped out of the shower stall.

The bedroom clock read just minutes before midnight and the exhaustion that he felt aboard the TARDIS crashed over him like a tidal wave. He gave into it, climbing into his bed and before he could think another thought, was out like a light.

David's dreams were not restful, he found himself on a windswept hillside, watching a young couple in a small graveyard next to a rustic stone church. 

At first he couldn't make out many of the details as he seemed to be hovering miles above them. Just as he wished he could get closer he began to gently fall to the ground, not fall exactly more like float, he would think later. The man's face was hidden from his gaze but the woman kneeling next to him had bright pink hair.

This revelation woke him with a start, his heart pounding. He sat up and realised he was completely drenched in sweat, which once it hit the night air, made him shiver. He got out of bed and changed into a dry set of pyjamas before padding into the bathroom to get a glass of water.

He gulped down the first glass as if he had been stranded in a desert for a year, then pouring another one he took it back into his bedroom, setting it on the night stand, and flipping the soaked pillows over he got back into bed.

David had no sooner fallen asleep again when the dream continued picking up where the previous one had seemingly left off. This time the young couple was at breakfast. The pink haired woman was seated at the kitchen table nibbling on some toast while the man, his back to David's point of view, made tea. The woman was talking, but David's dream self couldn't hear what they were saying. 

Then the man turned around....David again woke up abruptly, this time biting back a startled scream. 

Deciding that it was no longer a good idea to attempt to sleep David threw back the covers, slipped on his robe, went downstairs and out into his back garden. He had a twinge of regret as he remembered The Doctor's offer to wipe his mind, but in a cooler headed moment he realised that not knowing wouldn't be much of an improvement.

He pulled the robe tighter to himself, and gazing up at the stars wondered where The Doctor was at that very moment.

\------  
The Doctor was in the TARDIS, trying for a little sleep himself but the sound of The Master cursing loudly from the room right next to his was not conducive to a good night's rest. The collar was turned off for the night but he had secured the other Time Lord's ankle to the bed, with unbreakable chains and a dead locked sealed padlock. 

It wasn't the first time The Doctor had done this, but it never seemed to get any more routine for The Master. He seemed to be freshly insulted each time and it took about an hour of swearing in a multitude of languages for him to finally quiet down enough for even the dead get some rest.

Unfortunately, The Doctor mused, he had about thirty minutes left before sleep would be even remotely possible. He pulled the pillow up around his head in an effort to drown out the sounds. As if The Master could see his attempts the other Time Lord added something new to his repertoire, pounding his fists on the wall that was right next to The Doctor's headboard in time with his curses.

The Doctor reluctantly got out of bed, deciding that being elsewhere until The Master ceased his hissy fit would be more productive than lying in bed trying to block him out. He left his bed chambers and headed to the console room. 

As he arrived the TARDIS turned the lights up, from the usual soft orange glow of night mode to a brighter hue. The Doctor sat on the jump seat, and wondered what David was up to, right now. Had he not had The Master with him, he would have asked the actor to travel with him, there was too much potential for things to be revealed that no one was quite ready for, not just yet.

The Doctor picked up a book that he had tucked in his robe pocket. He rubbed his tired eyes, settled his glasses on his nose, and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute The Master heard The Doctor leave his bed chambers he stopped his racket. Truth be told the ankle chain didn't really bother him that much. He had been in much more uncomfortable bonds, in less comfortable rooms, he just enjoyed making The Doctor feel guilty. 

Or at least he hoped he felt guilty. This regeneration, although very expressive, was also a lot harder to read at times.

Now that he had quiet he focused his mind on the puzzle of the not-Doctor, obviously not quite pure bred human that had just recently exited the TARDIS. It wasn't that he really cared, he assured himself, who David really was. But he didn't like not having all the information, and besides it would be fun to torment The Doctor further. The more he dug around on this subject the more tense and uneasy his fellow Time Lord seemed to get.

The Master knew the pink haired woman had something to do with it. He closed his eyes, concentrating on her appearance. He conjured up her image in such detail he felt he could reach out and pluck a bubble gum coloured hair from her head. She was tiny, a small girl playing dress up, he snorted. 

No, he cautioned himself, keep it analytical. 

He focused on her face, slightly buck toothed, large hazel eyes. Darker eyebrows indicating she was probably a lighter brunette or dark blonde naturally.

When he saw her first, her hands wrapped around a gun he noted a slightly lighter patch of skin on her ring finger. The significance didn't hit him until just now. She was either engaged or married, but given the absence of the ring in question did that mean she was no longer so?

He turned on his side, the chain rattling as he did so. He smiled as he pictured wrapping the metal links around The Doctor's thin neck and choking the life out of him. He dwelt on that image for a while, letting himself hear the snap of the bones and seeing the life going out of The Doctor's dark eyes. Without being aware of it he laughed aloud the sound echoing down the hallways of the TARDIS, not quite reaching the console room.

Maybe later, he yawned. But for now, if he was going to be at his Doctor tormenting best, he really needed to get some sleep.  
\------------

He let Violet talk him into taking a nap with her even though they both knew he wouldn't sleep, and what she really wanted was him to hold her while she did. Not that he minded, he smiled as her warm breath tickled his neck. 

If he could freeze time and just live in this sort of moment the rest of his life, her heart beating against his, her small arms wrapped around his chest. If only he could stop his thoughts, and be as at peace as she was now, he would be content. 

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the now, not let his mind go to the past. But since Violet's return the memories he had worked so hard to suppress bubbled to the surface, unwanted and unwelcome, poisoning his happiness.

He opened his eyes again, stroked her hair like one would pet a cat. He managed to not allow her to see how shocking he found this new colour. He didn't ask why she dyed her hair, knowing that if she wanted to tell him she would. 

He was always so careful to not press her too hard, afraid that one day she would grow tired of him and just leave. At that thought he took a shaky breath, his heart beating faster in his chest. Violet gave a soft moan in her sleep as she shifted to rest her head on his shoulder moving away from what must be the deafening sound of his pounding heart. 

Try as he might, even in this peaceful moment, a moment that would melt even the most cynical of hearts, holding the one he loved in his arms, his thoughts were filled with loss. A burnished oak casket buried in the bleak cemetery, the inscription on the headstone and the irony that life continued to go despite all of that made it hard to keep still and not wake her.

Turning his head slightly he saw the vortex manipulator Violet had taken off when she returned home. He knew how to use it, after all, so maybe it was time to do a bit of travelling himself. 

He knew she would never agree to let him go, knowing that she felt some how responsible for him made him vow to keep it dark. If, no when, he corrected himself, when he decided to go, he'd come up with a convincing excuse to be gone for a few days. And if it all went well she need never know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite himself, and due to Violet's warm embrace he dozed off. In his dreams he travelled back in time. Visiting, unwillingly, memories he successfully closed off while awake. He relived the joy as they gazed upon the face of their newborn child, the wonder of what they created battling with the fear of what could happen if this helpless baby was discovered by anyone outside their own little world. It tore them into small ragged pieces, because they knew what they had to do.

But as dreams often do this one jumped ahead in time and place, now he was gazing on a row of houses as dawn broke. He strolled the down the side walk stopping in front of a particular house, knowing that what he sought was there. 

Doors couldn't hold him at bay, he glided through the front door like it was made of water, briefly seeing the individual wood grains. Then he floated through the house, searching, until he chanced to look outside. There...

He reached out to touch the sleeping form but his hand passed straight through. He knew that he must have made some impression because just then the figure sat bolt upright with a gasp.  
\----------

David hadn't meant to fall asleep but the warmth of the rising sun combined with his exhaustion made any effort to stay awake fruitless. It was only the uneasy feeling of being watched and then a shiver as it felt like a cold hand brushed his face that woke him up. He got to his feet after calming himself and went back inside. 

Even after his first cup of coffee he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He kept looking out at the garden and seeing nothing but the odd bird and a few squirrels. Finally he decided that if he stayed in the house much longer he would probably suspect them of spying on him. It was time to, as The Doctor suggested, get on with his life.

Or at least that's what he thought was going to happen. 

David had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his tea kettle going off downstairs in the kitchen. Which considering he had not plugged it in, instead using the fancy new coffee machine he had received for Christmas seemed a bit odd. He had almost dismissed it when he heard the distinct sound of dishes being rattled about. 

He threw on his robe and went downstairs. Just as he reached the swinging doors, he was almost run over by someone exiting the kitchen, a cup of tea in hand.

"You're out of milk," The Master calmly informed him, and took a sip of his tea a slight grimace on his face, "but I found some powered stuff. It will have to do." With that he walked into the dining room, and David followed him in silence.

"How did you get in here?" David asked, after recovering from the shock of seeing him.

"Locks are no barrier for a Time Lord," The Master laughed, "it took a lot of skill on my part but no ordinary human measures can stand up to my determination..."

"And the back door was unlocked," The Doctor entered dining room, "you really should be more careful." 

"I wasn't expecting guests," David grumbled, "not to be ungracious but what are you doing here?"

"And I wasn't really expecting to see you again so soon but I picked up a weird energy reading...well I say weird, it was more like unusual..I say unusual but it was more like different...." The Doctor started.

"Oh just spit it out!" The Master snapped, "just tell him, in summary, why we're here." 

The Doctor opened his mouth to do just that when The Master sighed, "it certainly isn't for the substandard tea."

"If you give me more warning next time I'll make sure to have something better on hand," David shot back, "now, someone, please, tell me what's going on?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "we were just, um checking in on things, well you specifically, when I picked up a strange energy reading from this exact spot. It was like a small rift opened up, now I expect that sort of thing in Cardiff but here? No, so we popped in."

The Master sidled up to David with a grin, "have you been a naughty boy?"

"Right," David replied, then turning to The Doctor, "a rift? Meaning what?"

"Perhaps a rift is too strong a word, it was a ripple, like something was trying to pass through into this dimension, which given my past experiences is rarely a good thing."

"Like the Cybermen, or Daleks?" David asked, his eyes wide.

"Exactly. I have to say that I didn't expect to find the coordinates would lead us right to your house though," The Doctor gazed out into the garden, "oh, sorry about your shed, I miscalculated and well...."

"The TARDIS flattened it like a pancake!" The Master chortled.

David glanced out the window and saw the edge of the shed's roof peaking out from under the familiar blue box, "it's OK aside from a few empty boxes and a hose, there wasn't much in it."

Then he looked back at The Doctor, "this ripple...I was asleep in the garden earlier and I swore someone touched me. It felt like a very cold hand, I'm guessing human, but I don't know for sure. And since then I've been feeling like I'm being watched."

The Doctor bounced in place, "show me where you were!" he grabbed David's hand and pulled him along at a dead run until they were outside. The Master followed at a more dignified pace.

David pointed to the chair, "I was right there." 

The Doctor let go of David's hand and walked over to the chair, he closed his eyes and waved his hands slowly over it.

"If you're trying to make the chair disappear you are doing a lousy job, " The Master rolled his eyes, "for your next trick how about conjuring me up some breakfast?"

At this both the actor and the other Time Lord whirled on him "shhh!!" 

The Master seemed momentarily stunned then recovered, "you two scare me sometimes."

The Doctor walked around the chair, first to the left a couple of paces, then back to the right, with a frown on his face.

David watched him in silence for a few minutes then asked, "so what is it?"

The Doctor straightened up, "there's definitely been some activity recently, I can just make out the scent, and there is a distinct energy pattern, but it's starting to fade. Whatever it was, is not here now, but it's not totally sealed either, so it may come back."

"Am I safe?" David asked.

"As long as you feed me, before I decide to see if humans really do taste like chicken," The Master interjected.

"I know I could use some tea, maybe that will get the old synapses firing on all cylinders," The Doctor nodded, and headed back into the house followed by The Master

David counted to ten before calling after them "OK, but after breakfast I want some straight answers!"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time David reached the kitchen he saw The Master leaning against one of the cupboards and The Doctor's hind quarters sticking out from his open refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" David addressed The Doctor's backside.

The response was muffled, but before he ask again The Doctor straightened up, a carton of eggs in one hand and some cheese in the other. "I am making breakfast," The Doctor repeated then he fished out some jam and half a loaf of bread.

"You can cook?" David asked.

The Master rolled his eyes, "he thinks he can, I wouldn't call what he does cooking it's just barely passable."

The Doctor pulled a face, "tell you what then, don't have any!" then turning to David, "of course I can cook, I haven't gotten this old without learning some basic life skills...." then he set the items down on the cupboard, and absently picked up the jam jar, unscrewing the lid.

"Don't you dare stick your grimy fingers into that!" The Master growled.

The Doctor set it down again, a guilty look on his face, "I wasn't going to!" he protested and then set about cracking the eggs.

David waited until the meal was finished before starting in with, "now, tell me why you're really here."

"I told you, there was a rift thingie," The Doctor answered not quite looking at him.

"You told me part of it, but I can't help but think you're not telling me everything. So there was a ripple? You could have just checked it out and I would have never known you were here," David countered, "so unless you missed me, which I really doubt, there's more to this."

The Master leaned forward, his eyes bright and just as he was about to speak The Doctor hissed at him, "don't you dare..." and held his finger over the metal bracelet at his wrist. The Master shut his mouth with a snap and sat back, glaring at the other Time Lord.

David looked at the two of them in silence, "OK you don't want to tell me, fine. But answer me this, am I in trouble again? About to be kidnapped? Sold off or anything that seems to be happening to me with alarming frequency lately?"

The Master laughed, "I told you he wasn't going to fall for this just being a social visit."

"Do you ever get the urge to just push him out of the TARDIS into a black hole?" David asked The Doctor.

"Frequently," The Doctor replied, his eyes never leaving The Master. The two Time Lords seemed to be having a staring contest, finally after what seemed like ages The Master looked down and pretended to brush imagery crumbs from his jacket.

\-----  
Violet stirred in her sleep making him lose his concentration momentarily but then he refocused his mind and reaching out to visit once again, only this time who he wanted to see wasn't alone.

Just as he got close enough to try to touch again, one of the others stood up, "there? Do you sense that? There it is again! It's...almost...like..." And when the other pulled a long silver object from his pocket, he knew it was time to retreat.   
\---  
The Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at David with a frown, "you didn't feel that? It was right behind you!"

David stood up, "would it feel like a tingling sensation? It felt like my shoulder fell asleep.."

"That's it!" The Doctor shouted making the actor jump, "someone or something is trying to make contact and it seems to be centred around you."

"But I'm nothing special," David protested.

"If you only knew, " The Master mumbled mostly to himself, inviting another glare from The Doctor.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone right now," The Doctor advised, "you are attracting some attention from something capable of pushing through time and dimensions to just pop in on you, and until I can figure out what it is or it shows itself, you may be in serious danger."

"It might be safer for you to not be here when whatever it is gets through all the way," The Doctor continued.

\-----  
His hasty retreat felt like a blow to the chest and he flinched as he dropped like a stone back into his body. He quickly recovered from the impact, and then gently removed Violet from him and sat up seething. No more pussy footing around! he vowed grabbing the vortex manipulator from the bed stand and slipping it into his pocket.

Leaving the bedroom he headed into the sitting room, quickly crossing to a small writing desk, pulled out a sheet of stationery and jotting a quick note to Violet. 

Then he retrieved the vortex manipulator, and slipped it on. He had a moment of stillness as he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Then he took a deep breath, twiddled with the controls, pressed a button and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought you said I needed to get on with my life?" David asked.

"I did," The Doctor countered, "but your life may be in danger if you don't come with me."

David stood in silence for a moment, obviously weighing his options, "right...well I guess I'd better get dressed then. Be right back."

The two Time Lords watched him leave then The Master yawned, "I could use a nap, those eggs were so hard I think it'll take a healing trance to recover from trying to digest them."

The Doctor ignored the jab at his cooking and pointed out into the living room, "there's a sofa there, go ahead."

He half expected The Master to protest but instead he was pushed out of the way as The Master strode to the sofa, and felt the cushions as if they were ripe melons. Then he lowered himself onto it with a sigh and closed his eyes, "you really need one of these in the TARDIS."

"You'd only eat bacon and cheddar crisps on it and it would be a mess in no time," The Doctor replied.

The Master opened one eye, "the older you get the more you act like a fussy old woman!" then turned on his side facing the back of the sofa, and in a few seconds he was softly snoring.

The Doctor was just about to pour another cup of tea when he spotted David exiting the kitchen, "Wow, you got dressed in a hurry!" he laughed.

"That's quite an odd way to say hello," came the reply.

"Didn't I say hello earlier?" The Doctor frowned, "oh sorry, I'm so sorry, 'hello'. Now are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" 

"Were you not listening? I said you'd probably be safer in the TARDIS," The Doctor's frown deepened, "did I say it aloud or just in my head? Now I'm not sure."

Just then The Doctor heard something in the other room. As he entered living room, he saw David coming down the stairs, still in his robe, "should I pack a couple of changes of clothing?" the actor asked him.

The Doctor looked at him, "what was wrong with what you just had on?"

"I'm not going out like this!" 

"No, I mean a few minutes ago," The Doctor countered.

"I don't think a napkin in my lap would make this outfit any more appropriate, " David laughed, "should I pack or not?"

"I guess..." The Doctor scratched his head, "but be quick about it, who knows when that presence will return."

"Right, be right back," with that he disappeared back up the stairs.

The Doctor turned around and started to walk back to kitchen when he almost ran over David, who had come up behind him without him noticing, "how did you get there?" 

The other man smiled sadly but said nothing. They both walked into the kitchen and The Doctor poured himself another cup of tea.

"You and I need to talk," he finally spoke.

"We can talk once we're safely inside the TARDIS," The Doctor replied, "and what's with the voice? Where'd your accent go?"

"I have always talked like this," he shrugged, "you, more than anyone else, should know that."

The Doctor's mouth opened to protest this obvious fallacy when he heard a thump from just outside the swinging doors, he turned to see David depositing an overnight case on the floor, "what are you doing over there?" he asked.

"Getting ready to go, like you said," David looked at him one eyebrow cocked, "who were you just talking to?"

The Doctor turned around to see he was alone in the kitchen now, "myself I guess," he ran his hands through his hair making some of the strands stand straight up.

"Well, as long as you weren't arguing with yourself..." David laughed.

"Now your accent's back?" 

"Back from where?" 

"You didn't have it earlier," The Doctor looked at the actor like he had grown an extra head all of a sudden, "were you or were you not just in the kitchen a few minutes ago?"

Before David could reply The Doctor spun around, and opened a few of the cupboard doors, "you were in here talking to me, sans accent, wearing a red shirt and jeans."

"Right...." David replied, "are you sure you're OK?"

"No, I am definitely not sure," The Doctor mumbled, tugging on his ear, "something is messing with me and I am not happy. We need to wake The Master and get the hell out of here."

"OK, I'll meet you outside, I have to lock up and everything," David handed The Doctor his overnight case and disappeared towards the front of the house.

The Doctor shifted the case from one hand to the other and went to roust The Master. As he entered the living room he saw David sitting in one of the chairs, "did you already lock up?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"You said you were going to lock up the house," The Doctor explained.

"I said we need to talk," he replied.

"Now the accent's gone again?" The Doctor got very close to the seated man, "what are you playing at? We don't have time for this!"

Before he could reply The Doctor heard David approach, "all set, let's go!" he said as he appeared in the doorway.

He turned back to the chair he had just seen the actor sitting in and it was empty. His eyes grew really wide and some of the colour drained from his face. Without another word he shook The Master awake and took off at a dead run towards the TARDIS.

The Master and David exchanged puzzled looks, and watched the Time Lord's hasty retreat until the collar around The Master's neck beeped and he ran after The Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

The Master watched The Doctor frantically pushing buttons and twiddling knobs on the TARDIS' control panel from his perch on the jump seat without comment for a few minutes. His eyes growing dizzy trying to keep up with The Doctor's movements. Finally his curiosity got the better of him, "what in the name of Rassilon are you doing?"

The Doctor seemed to not hear his question instead he kept up his breakneck pace, mumbling to himself in Gallifreyan.

Heaving himself off the seat with a sigh The Master grabbed The Doctor by his thin shoulders and spun him around to face him, then noting his fellow Time Lord's pale face he asked, "what is wrong with you? You act like you've seen a ghost."

"I very well might have," The Doctor replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Then he shuddered and took a deep breath, "back at the house...."

"Would you please attempt to make some sense for once in your life?" The Master snapped.

"I think...I mean...we should..." The Doctor stumbled out, running his hands through his hair then stopping still, he looked around the TARDIS, "where's David?"

The Master shrugged, "no idea, now just tell me what has you all riled up?"

The Doctor ran to the doors, "we have to get him out of here, now!" he shouted over his shoulder.

David was just about to the TARDIS when a figure appeared out of seemingly no where. At first he thought it was The Doctor but then he realised the outfit was completely wrong. Then it struck him the man looked exactly like himself! 

Before he could give that much more thought the man grabbed him by the arm and leaned in very close to him, "I'm sorry for this, but you have to come with me." 

David opened his mouth to protest, and tried to free his arm from the man's tight hold, but never got the words out. All the air seemed to be squeezed out of his lungs in a rush, and the world spun around him as everything went black.

The Doctor got to the two men in time to see David trying to get out of the other's grasp and then in a blink of an eye they both disappeared. He stopped in his tracks and groaned in despair, if he had just made the connection seconds earlier, he could have prevented this! He smacked the back of his head with both hands, in frustration. Then pulling himself together he ran back into the TARDIS, threw his coat on one of the struts and prepared to take off.

\-----

The next thing David was aware of he woke up in bed. The room was dark, just the moon casting a bit of a light in through the window. His eyes were not quite focusing properly, so he attempted to sit up and find his glasses. 

That was a mistake, he soon discovered. 

Every joint felt like it had been pulled out of its socket and reassembled back by a drunken ape. What didn't pop, twinged sending shooting pains through his entire body. He fell back against the bed with a gasp.

He became aware he was not alone in the room when something was thrust into his hands, "time travel without a capsule is rough. Eat this, it will replenish your potassium."

It took him a few seconds to realise what it was, "a banana?"

"Yes, bananas are good!" the voice assured him, then the seemingly disembodied hand took the fruit from him, peeled it and handed it back, "the quicker you eat this the faster you'll recover."

That was enough to convince David to do as the voice instructed. He half sat up, ignoring the protests of his body and wolfed the banana down. In the middle of the last bite the door opened and the figure was back lit by the hall light briefly just as he left David alone in the room. As the door shut David heard the distinct click of a lock being engaged, and his heart sank. 

\-----

After leaving David alone in the room he stopped in the hallway, listening. He waited for a protest or a demand to be let out, but nothing came. He closed his eyes and reached out telepathically, all he felt was confusion and disorientation from the locked room. He shook his head, of course he was sorry for causing this, but it had to be done. It was time to stop hiding and claim what was rightfully theirs.

He pushed off the wall, took a deep breath and went down the stairs, silently praying that it would all work for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

He paced around the ground floor of the house, trying to decide his next move. The impulse to bring David to his world, was just that, an impulse. He saw the opportunity and took it, but hadn't really considered what to do from there. 

He finally settled on a bench in the garden when Violet caught up to him, she looked appealingly sleep mussed and her eyes were still half shut. She curled up next to him, cuddled against his side, "you were gone when I woke up," she sighed.

"I was feeling restless," he countered. Then he pulled her closer to him, all the while his mind whirling, how was he going to tell her? It wasn't like he made a habit of kidnapping people, and this was definitely going to be a surprise. Whether she would consider it a pleasant one or not remained to be seen.

He was saved from coming up with an approach to the subject by the sound of breaking and falling glass. This was followed quickly by a wooden chair crashing to the ground in front of them. Both he and Violet leapt to their feet and stared up at the window on the second floor. 

"What the hell was that?" Violet shouted.

At the very same time he laughed nervously, "guess the secret's out!"

Before any further discussion could take place Violet took off into the house and charged up the stairs. It didn't take him long to catch up to her and he stopped her outside the bedroom, "before you open that door there's something I need to tell you."

Violet went very still, "who or what is in there?" she asked her voice going very quiet.

"It wasn't planned, I swear. I just wanted to see him! I borrowed the vortex manipulator while you were asleep. And well one thing led to another..." he stopped as another loud crash came from the room.

Violet's eyes went to the door, "we can discuss this later but for now whatever is in there sounds like it is tearing up the room."

He nodded and tried to open the door, the lock turned freely but something was blocking the door on the other side. Through the small opening he could see a dresser pushed hard against the door. 

"I know you're in there," he soothed, "we aren't going to hurt you, I promise. Just open the door."

"Go to hell!" came the reply and then the sound of tearing fabric could be heard.

"I think he's making rope out of the bedsheets," he turned back to Violet, "you go back outside and see if you can catch him on the way out and I'll keep trying to get the door open."

"Is that who I think it is?" Violet stared at him wide eyed.

"Most likely," he nodded, "but if he really attempts to go out that window he could seriously injure himself."

Violet took off at a dead run back down the stairs. Taking a deep breath he gave the door a shove with his shoulder, which moved the dresser just enough for him to squeeze his thin body through the opening. 

In two long strides he caught up with the actor and pulled him away from the window, "you've watched way too many prison films. There is no way you could have made it without hurting yourself."

He looked around the room, it looked like a tornado had struck it. The mattress was off the bed and half hanging out the window, "points for creativity though. It shows you have a quick mind." Then he leaned out the window, and called for Violet to come back in.

David regarded him silently, he could tell the actor was bursting with questions but wasn't quite ready to let his guard down yet.

"We'd better put this room back before she gets here. I can explain your presence but I sure don't want to be you when she finds out you tore up one of her favourite sheet sets," he laughed, "so you're on your own there."

David was surprised to find he felt oddly at ease with this man, even though he had essentially stolen him and locked him up. Maybe it was because they seemed to have the same face, he concluded.

"Who are you?" he finally broke the silence, "and what do you want from me?"

"I promise it'll all be explained in a moment, but for now I could really use your help here," the other man spoke in a grunt as he tried to lift the dresser by himself. David hesitated for a second then grabbed the other end and helped set it back in its rightful place, "thanks. How did you manage to move that on your own?"

David pointed to the legs, "it's got wheels, I just pushed it and locked them in place once I got it where I wanted it."

The other man looked down, and laughed, "I said you were clever!"

\-----

As the TARDIS landed with a gentle thump The Doctor stopped his frantic movements. Then he went completely silent and still. Staring into space as he leaned against one of the support struts his face was unreadable. 

The Master found this uncharacteristic quiet very unnerving. Quite unbidden he recalled the Daleks name for his fellow Time Lord as he tried to get a feel for what was going on behind those fathomless dark eyes.

"We've landed," he offered, which got no response, "we're here, wherever that may be."

Again, nothing.

The Master could handle rage and anger but seeing his old friend/enemy completely motionless set all the nerves on fire. He pushed the urge to shake him until he responded down, and settled for a more gentle approach. 

He stepped in front of The Doctor's unseeing eyes and touched his cheek lightly with his fingers, "talk to me, please."

The Doctor didn't even flinch at The Master's touch but at least he moved, but only to begin to gently bang the back of his head against the strut. 

This action caused The Master's hearts to skip a beat. This could not bode well, just what was causing The Doctor's behaviour? he wondered. As the sound of the Doctor's head hitting the strut caused a ringing noise that grew louder and louder The Master briefly thought of stopping him. 

Just as that thought crossed his mind he started to get the urge to do the same thing himself. He had been so focused on The Doctor he hadn't quite picked up on the nerve-wracking energy that this world was giving off. It set his teeth on edge as a shiver went up his spine.

Just as a shudder went through him, he realised The Doctor was looking at him now, a sad half smile on his face, "welcome to my little slice of heaven," he almost whispered, then increasing his volume "we need to get David and get out of here before we both go mad. Well... I'd go mad and you'd go more mad." 

"Your sanity is subject open to debate," The Master sneered, causing The Doctor to laugh.

Then The Doctor broke into a wide smile, "come on!" he commanded as he grabbed his coat and took off out the TARDIS doors at a dead run.


	8. Chapter 8

As they approached the house The Master stopped, putting a restraining hand on The Doctor's arm. He pointed up at the broken window, "this doesn't look good," he stated, "it would seem there was a fight. Are you sure it's safe to just go barging in there?"

The Doctor squinted in the half light of the breaking dawn and saw the broken chair laying next to the bench, nestled in pile of shattered glass, "hmm perhaps you're right, maybe a full on approach is a bad idea," he thought for a moment, his brow furrowed, "let's go around to the side and see if there's a different way in."

"It really would help if you had some sort of weapon instead of that silly sonic thing you're so in love with," The Master groaned.

"I don't need a weapon, I have my wits to keep me from harm," The Doctor countered, as they rounded the side of the house.

"And how well does that typically work out for you?" The Master snorted.

The Doctor shrugged, "not that well to be honest, but from a moral high ground standpoint, I still have the advantage."

"When your foolish optimism winds up getting you killed, remind me to laugh at your morals."

At that the other Time Lord stopped in his tracks, "if I'm dead how am I going to remind you of anything?" he asked with a smile.

"I give up! I swear this regeneration of yours is the most frustrating one yet. You are impossible!" The Master threw his hands up in despair, "I just hope when your mouth does get your skinny butt in mortal danger I am there to gloat."

"It would be just my luck," The Doctor laughed, then pulling a stethoscope out of his jacket pocket put it on and placed it against the side of the house.

"Do you really think you can hear anything through concrete block?" The Master laughed.

"Not with you babbling on, no. Now shush!"

\--------

Inside the house Violet had started both a pot of tea and a pot of coffee, not sure which one her unwilling guest would prefer. Even as she went about making breakfast she wanted to shake her husband until his teeth rattled for kidnapping David and bringing him here. 

It's not that she didn't want to see David again, she sighed to herself, but she knew that this action would bring the wrath of The Doctor down on their heads. She had promised the Time Lord that she would to nothing to disrupt the actor's life, but she hadn't counted on her impulsive spouse taking matters into his own hands.

She glanced at the two of them sitting in the dining room, once again struck by how identical they were. She could only tell them apart by their body language. Her husband was the one whose posture seemed to indicate that this sort of thing happened every day as he was chatting away about nothing. 

Meanwhile the other man stared at him silently, his arms crossed in front of him, and his mouth set in a firm line. Clearly he was still upset about the turn of events and really no one could blame him for that.

Violet's thoughts were interrupted by the whistle of the tea kettle, the sound causing both men to turn and look in her direction. She forced a smile. "OK who wants tea, who wants coffee?" she called out, keeping her voice light.

She set the tray with the food and beverages on the table and joined the two men. Her husband poured a cup of tea for her and a coffee for David and passed the plate of scones around before breaking the uneasy silence, "I promised you I'd tell you everything, so here goes..." he started. 

Just as those words left his lips a loud crashing sound came from the front of the house, Violet jumped to her feet just in time to see the door fall to the floor into the front room in a spray of sparks. She had no time to recover from that when two figures rushed into the house.

"Unhand the Thespian!" The Master commanded, closely followed by a very bemused Doctor. 

The Master stopped and took in the domestic scene, "a great entrance ruined," he sighed as he saw the table set for breakfast and no carnage to be seen, anywhere.

"Excuse him," The Doctor offered, "he's new at this rescue stuff."

The Master shot him a dirty look before taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and joining the two other men at the table. He pulled up a chair and poured himself a cup of tea, "do you have strawberry jam?" he asked the stunned woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Aware that everyone in the room was now watching him The Master helped himself to a scone and heaped butter on it, "what?" he snapped, "did I dribble tea on my shirt?"

That seemed to unlock Violet from the spot she had become rooted to, and she gestured at the table, "go ahead and have a seat," she instructed The Doctor, "the more the merrier."

The Doctor took the seat next to David, and poured some tea. The Master stopped chewing for a moment and looked around the table, "this is like a scene from one of my worst nightmares," he laughed, "three of you with the same ugly face."

The Doctor snickered under his breath but said nothing. The Master glared at him, "what's so funny?"

"Unhand the Thespian," Violet's husband laughed, "when is that ever a good opening line?"

"If that was supposed to be impressive," David chuckled, "it missed by a long shot."

The Master bent his head over his plate, "not only do you look alike you've got the same childish sense of humour," he grumbled to himself.

David leaned in and took a sip of his coffee, "now would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

The table grew quiet, David looked at everyone in turn, "OK, let's start of with something easy," he turned to Violet's husband, "what's your name?"

"John."

"And who exactly are you?" 

"He's my husband," Violet answered.

"And so much more!" The Master chortled, which earned him a warning glare from both The Doctor and Violet.

"Why did you kidnap me?" David pressed on.

John looked at The Doctor and received a slight nod from the Time Lord before continuing, "I apologise for that. It was a rash act on my part. I really need to work on my impulse control."

David sat back with a sigh, this was like pulling teeth he mused. It was painfully obvious that the more he asked the higher the tension in the room got. That and The Master seemed to be enjoying it all a bit too much.

Before he could continue The Doctor put his hand on David's shoulder, "I know this is frustrating for you, and I'm sorry, so sorry. But this probably isn't the time or place for this. I should think it is something best discussed in private," he gestured at The Master, "away from prying ears."

The Master snorted, "spoil sport," and helped himself to another scone.

After breakfast The Doctor removed the metal controlling bracelet from around his wrist and handed it to Violet, "David and I need to talk, alone. You're in charge of The Master, but no sneaky button pressing just because he annoys you. That's not what the collar is for, although it is massively tempting at times."

Violet allowed an evil smile to cross her face, "gotcha" she winked as she snapped it shut on her wrist.

With that the two men left the room. The Doctor waited until they were far enough away before speaking, "I know you have a ton of questions, anyone would in your circumstance. But some of the answers you seek will completely change your life. So before you press on you really need to consider the consequences."

"So you're advising me not to ask?" David frowned.

"I can't tell you not to, that's up to you. But I can say that if you do, you will never look at your life or yourself the same way again," The Doctor held up his hands, "so choose carefully."

"Is John the meta-crisis?" David asked, his eyes wide. 

"Yes, he is," The Doctor smiled.

"And my resemblance to the both of you isn't merely coincidental is it?"

"No, it's not," The Doctor shook his head, "I don't wish to rush you or anything but this world's energy is completely wrong, if we stay here too much longer it will completely drain the TARDIS so we have to go soon or we'll get stuck here."

"How much time do I have?" 

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling for a second, "an half hour at the outside. Any more than that, and we're pushing it." With that made to leave the room.

"What would you do if you were me?" David called after him. 

The Doctor stopped, turning around, "I honestly don't know. It's a question that I've asked myself many times now but I don't really have an answer. All I can say is that when you're ready you'll know it. If you have any doubts, though I strongly suggest you give yourself a bit more time, don't rush it."


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor wandered out to the garden and sat on the bench with a sigh. He was soon joined by John, "how did it go?" he asked.

"I really wish he would just stop, but I seriously doubt he will," The Doctor sighed, "you have no idea what sort of damage you have caused."

"I said I was sorry," John countered, "unless you plan on taking him back to before I grabbed him I can't undo that."

"You are a very dangerous being. That's why I sent you here, you haven't learned a thing have you?"

"Passing judgement again are we?" John shot back, "you have no idea who I've become since you dumped me here. You just waltz in here and make decisions about me without really ever giving me a chance."

The Doctor smiled sadly, "So show me, prove me wrong."

"How am I supposed to do that?" 

The Doctor leaned in and put his fingers on John's temples. As contact was made both men closed their eyes. The Doctor jerked slightly as the images flooded his mind.

\-------

They gazed upon the face of their newborn child, the wonder of what they created battling with the fear of what could happen if this helpless baby was discovered by anyone outside their own little world. It tore them into small ragged pieces, as they knew what they had to do.

They carefully searched infant death records and the future of the families involved. They knew they had to find just the right life to insert their child into. 

They tried not to raise their hopes too high, expect too much of these unwitting surrogate parents. They rejected, out of hand, any one with a substance abuse issue, or those who were headed for long painful divorces. 

They even briefly considered posing as a couple wishing to adopt out their child, but decided the fewer ties back to them, the better.

Then they found them, a lovely couple whose child would die just hours after birth. The couple had the right physical look, and their baby could pass quite easily as this couple's other children's sibling. It was a stable home, a loving home and they had to power to erase the sadness of loss by replacing that unfortunate soul with one who would bring joy.

Posing as hospital staff, he a janitor, her a cleaning woman they waited anxiously for the events to take place that they had already witnessed many times before. The mother's hard labour, the doctors quickly whisking away the pale almost blue infant, the small frail body never recovering from the trauma of life. Then in the wee hours of the morning they watched the dying baby take one last breath before quietly placing their own child in the bassinet. 

They observed the morning shift's arrival, the staff sure that the child wouldn't last the night. The nurses' sorrow turned to joy as they saw instead a healthy robust infant awaiting them and they gazed in wonder as his dark eyes seemed to follow their every move. The celebration as the nursery staff were sure they had once more cheated death out of his prize, covered their exit. The couple stole out of the hospital moments later, carrying the body of their son's new parent's child to their home planet, passing him off as their own child, gone too soon.

The funeral was attended by many, they cried honest tears, for the young life ended before it began, and the one they would never witness, never be part of, not quite sure which they grieved for more.

\-------

The Doctor broke contact with a gasp, his eyes opening to reveal the start of tears that threatened to spill over. He was not surprised to see the same expression in the other man's eyes. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't know."

John stood up and took two steps away from the Time Lord, "you left us here, undefended. What else could we have done? You know what would have happened had any of your enemies found out. They would have used him to get at you. We gave him up. Our son, my boy, to protect you." 

The Doctor arched his eyebrow quizzically, "why would you need to protect me?"

"Because this universe, hell, every universe, needs you." 

The Doctor paused, silent for a moment, realising the enormity of what this human had done for him, and why. It hit him like a blow to the hearts, and he found himself taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Even if he doesn't ask you now, he will want to know the truth eventually," The Doctor sighed, "I can't see him just dropping it."

John laughed, "no he's too much like us. He won't rest until he finds out the truth."

"You and Violet really should be the ones to tell him when he does finally ask," The Doctor replied, "so I guess this isn't really goodbye. I just really hope you wait until he's ready and don't pull another stunt like this again."

At that The Doctor rose and walked into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

The scene that greeted The Doctor's return had him worried. Violet and David were sitting at the table seemingly frozen in place staring at The Master.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Violet tore her eyes away from the other Time Lord, "he's eaten four scones heaped with butter and jam. Six slices of toast, eight pieces of bacon, half a melon and two bananas. And drank a whole new pot of tea."

"So we're waiting for him to explode," David laughed not taking his eyes off of The Master.

"Very funny," The Master sneered, wiping his mouth with a napkin and pushing his empty plate away from him, "If you had to live with his cooking..." he jerked a thumb at The Doctor, "you'd gorge on real food if you had half a chance, too."

"That is impressive, if not a bit disgusting," The Doctor countered, "I don't wish to be a kill-joy but we have get going, soon! So unless there's something important to keep us here, either than the potential for an eruption of innards, we need to go."

"Now there's an vivid visual image," The Master snorted.

"Let's go," David rose to his feet.

The Doctor stood close to the actor, "are you sure?"

David looked at Violet, noting her anxious eyes watching him carefully and then over at John who was standing outside the dining room doorway, "you're right, I'm not quite ready."

The Master stood up with a barely stifled belch, "I need a seltzer and a nap, not necessarily in that order."

Violet removed the bracelet that controlled The Master's collar and handed it back to The Doctor. He snapped it around his wrist and then gave her a hug,

"Take good care of him for me," she pleaded.

"I promise," he replied. He gave John a two fingered salute and headed out to the TARDIS, followed by a slightly waddling Master.

Once the two Time Lords were out of sight Violet turned back to David, "I think you have already figured it out, you're not stupid."

He nodded but said nothing. Instead he gave her a hug and shook John's hand before making to leave, "thank you for, well, everything I guess." 

The couple followed him out to the garden, hand in hand, in total silence. It wasn't until the TARDIS doors closed behind him that Violet called out to David, "please don't go!" she pleaded. John pulled her away from the blue box, and enfolded her in his arms as the sound of the TARDIS leaving broke her down.

\------

The sound of the engines humming was punctuated only by The Master's loud snoring as he curled up on the jump seat. The Doctor was busy setting the coordinates, and David was lost in his own thoughts. The silence throbbed in The Doctor's head because he could feel the tension of what was not being said and it tap danced on his nerves. 

"I can take you to any where or any time you would like," The Doctor offered.

"How about before I first met you? Then none of this would have happened, " David replied, then seeing the hurt on The Doctor's face he shook his head, "sorry that's not fair, it's not your fault."

"It's OK," The Doctor replied not looking at the actor, "in a way it is my fault, but in my defense I can say if I had known then, what I know now I would have done things a bit differently."

"You mean you don't know everything?" David laughed humourlessly.

The Doctor gave a half smile, "not everything, but almost."

David fell silent for a moment, then he smiled, "wait! did you just offer to take me anywhere I wanted to go?"

"Yes."

"Wow! How about Rome in the height of the empire? No, wait, the court of Henry VIII! How about really meeting Shakespeare?" David paced the console room, "I can't decide this is a once in a lifetime offer..."

"It doesn't have to be," The Doctor spoke softly.

"Pardon?" the actor stopped his pacing, not quite sure he had heard correctly.

"I said it doesn't have to be a once in a lifetime offer, you could come with me, I'd like that," The Doctor smiled a bit shyly.

David sat down on one the floor of the TARDIS with thump, "you want me to travel with you? like a companion?"

"Exactly."

"I have a life, a career..." 

"I have a time machine," The Doctor sat down next to the actor, "I can take you to the beginning and the end of the universe if that's what you want and still get you home in time for tea."

"What about him?" David gestured at The Master.

"That is a drawback, but come on, you can't pass on this, you'd regret it for the rest of your life," The Doctor urged, "you know you would."

"If I didn't you'd find a way to bug me at the worse possible times anyway," David laughed.

"Welcome aboard!" The Doctor shook his hand, and jumped up to the console, "so where to first?"

"Home," David replied.

"You mean you're turning me down?" The Doctor's face fell.

"No I'm going to check in, grab a few things and hopefully by then my mind will catch up with all this."

The Doctor grinned, "home it is! Allons-y!"


End file.
